remove the space between me and you
by billiespiper
Summary: He wants to reply with an equally mushy declaration, but his vocal chords twist up somewhere between the first and second words. / Some serious ToriAndré angsty fluff.


**title**: remove the space between me and you

**summary**: He wants to reply with an equally mushy declaration, but his vocal chords twist up somewhere between the first and second words / Some serious ToriAndré angst/fluff.

**pairing: **Tori and André

**rating: **T

;;

She looks up at him with eyes that laugh when her smile is gone.

I love you, she says into his skin. Forever and always.

He wants to reply with an equally mushy declaration, but his vocal chords twist up somewhere between the first and second words.

;;

The first time they get together, she's a little bit tipsy off of spiked fruit punch, and he's a little bit tipsy off of the joy of his record deal.

"Tori!" He cheers, lifting her into one of those romantic spinning hugs. She giggles, but requests to be put down due to her swimming vision.

Tori leans forward and presses her lips hard against his cheek, hard enough to leave a red bow-shaped mark on his dark skin.

In response he grabs her chin and pulls her in until their lips meet. She smells like cotton candy and cherry lipgloss -and just a _bit_ of bitter alcohol- but,

he can't help but think this moment is a little more than perfect.

;;

They go to a movie for their first date. André thinks it's horribly, awfully cliché, but Tori's bouncing with excitement and there are stars in her eyes (_so how can he say no?_).

He buys them tickets, she buys buttery popcorn and chocolate.

André suggests mixing them together and Tori laughs, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Okay," She replies. "Sure."

In the theatre, he holds her hand but doesn't really pay attention to the movie and more to the fact that she's sitting right there, body radiating heat and face illuminated by flickering lights.

Her free hand dives into the popcorn bucket and she looks fleetingly at André before shaking a handful of Crunch pieces into the mix. She tilts her head back and munches on it, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

When she's swallowed, a smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

He feels Tori's mouth at his ear, soft skin tickling his earlobe.

"You were right," She murmurs. "Delicious."

He can't think to do anything but kiss her.

;;

The sun dances on her hair like a platform, and André thinks about how he could watch her for hours on end.

;;

He's happiest when all they're doing is _being_ and she's reading Alice's Adventures in Wonderland to him while he rests on her stomach.

Her voice rings out through the room and bumps his head along when she takes a breath.

"André?" Tori asks one evening, right at the time when the sunset meets the gravel and it looks like the world's on fire.

"Yeah?"

"Are we happy?"

André reaches up to twist his hand around hers, running a jagged nail down the side of her skin.

"Sure we are, I mean... are you happy?"

She hesitates (_she fucking hesitates_)

"Yeah." Tori replies softly, as if not to disturb the lazy silence. "Yeah, I guess I am."

They don't bring it up again, but-

the only thing he remembers is her hesitation, lips pressed tight together and eyebrows furrowed together hard.

;;

Harsh notes and echoing slams fill the room. Tori has her legs crossed, and the anklets on her foot jingle as she shakes her foot impatiently. It bobs up and down, charm bracelet riding along her ankle.

Her teeth sink into her lower lips as André yet again hits the keyboard. It's a scale of angry words and bitter insults. He doesn't say anything, but Tori can tell that any second he's going to scream or cry.

"He doesn't love you, Tori." André finally says. "Not like I do, anyway. He loves Jade. You know that."

_I know,_ Her words strangle in her throat. _I know_.

When she looks up again, he's gone from the piano bench, one final note hanging in the air.

She lets herself cry for three hours.

;;

Jade finds her third period. They haven't become friends (not really), but she still slides a stick of gum over to Tori with a signature smirk.

"You've fucked up colossally." Jade informs her, eyelashes casting shadows on her paper-thin skin.

Tori sniffs and wipes her nose on her sleeve like a child.

"I have. I'm sorry, Jade-"

"_Don't-_" Her voice falters. "Don't talk about me. This is about you."

"How do I fix this?" She whines, letting her head fall on Jade's shoulder. She flinches, but doesn't move away.

"You can't." She informs Tori curtly. She looks up at Jade with eyes that glisten with tears&disappointment to find a pair of equally wet eyes.

She knows she's fucked up. She just doesn't know what comes next.

;;

She goes to apologize because that's the _Tori_ thing to do, and it feels so right when everything else is so wrong.

She can feel her heart beating against her chest, and her hands slide off the steering wheel, .slick with sweat.

Tori's hand flicks the am/fm button on the radio back and forth, music blending into one bassy song.

His house is next on the left, and oh god she's so nervous she can't think.

;;

She can hear angry half-assed melodies drifting through the open window and she _knows_ he's mad.

Well, of course he's fucking mad, she's just cheated on him with his best friend.

But she wants to make everything better, because she's freaking Tori Vega and it has to be good again [maybe not amazing, but the way it was before?].

"André?" Her voice trembles (_fuck, Tori, why did you shake?_) but she has to be strong and continue on. She doesn't even know why anymore, maybe it's just the fact that if she can't be happy, he can be satisfied.

He doesn't respond but the songs stop and Tori can hear the hard, cruel slam of the piano. It echoes and echoes in her brain, filling every crevice and seeping into every particle until it's the only sound she can hear.

"André?" She cries again, hoping just hoping that he's still there.

"What the fuck do you want, Tori?"

She wants to sob into his shoulder. She wants him to love her again. She wants to take back hot, openmouthed kisses that meant shit.

"I'm so sorry, and I just screwed up, okay? You were so amazing and you were the best thing that ever happened to me and even if you don't take me back, I love you. I really fucking love you."

Tori bursts into diamond tears and all André can think to do is hug her & hold her and tell her it's okay.

[He really does want to]

"Tori, look-"

The screech of a car cuts him off, and the sound of bones crunching underneath tires makes him cringe instinctively.

Oh fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuck.

Her hair is matted with ugly blood, face paled and joints twisted.

He cradles her head in his hands and tries to dial 9-1-1 but his fingers slip and slide so much.

Honestly? He's kind of disappointed- she didn't bleed rainbows and glitter.

Instead, there's disgusting, rusty smelling dark liquid pumping out of every single pore of her body and he just can't take it.

So he runs.

(_It's a Tuesday._)

;;

**UN-grounded /fy. **

**I'm new to Tandré fanfiction, so tell me how it goes? I don't know, I wrote the beginning and I was all "LOLYAY FLUFFY HAPPINESS OMG" and then...**

**well, yeah. **

**And the Tuesday thing, btw, I was just writing and then i was like "OMG IT SHOULD BE A TUESDAY! THAT WOULD BEH SO SAD! D: " (And yes, I do talk like this in real life. Yah mad?) **

**I must dedicate this to my lurvely bestfriend, AMELIA, who is sitting right next to me and telling me this is disgusting while poking my nose. **

**YOU'RE MY FOREVER BABY.**

**ASDFGHJK IN OTHER NEWS GOSSIP GIRL IN TWO DAYS OMGOMGOGMOGMOG. **

**KAY. **

**Bye.**

**-layla**


End file.
